googlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Frozen Wind
Welcome Hi, welcome to Google Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Google errors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- I-20 (Talk) 01:15, November 5, 2010 Please use this logo as the wordmark. I hope you like it. :::image:google-wordmark.png Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but we're not allowed to use the Google logo as this wiki's logo. Angela 12:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin or not So am i a admin or not? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Hey, I'm really glad you're back!!! :D Drewlzootalk Hey, JSYK the Google Category was deleted. :) Drewlzootalk : Real life bit a large chunk of my time that I allocated for this wiki, of course. But hey, welcome! Frozen Wind 20:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I've been giving Angela a bunch of stuff for code and things so that it would work a lot better. :) Right now there's like nothing on the Navigation. I was trying to make a new one, but it is pretty difficult. I'm just really excited an admin's back. :P I was going to try and bring in a bunch of people once the wiki was functioning the best it could, but I might just do it now instead. :P Drewlzootalk :::I would promote you to admin, but I don't have bureaucratic powers, so I'll ask for that now. Frozen Wind 20:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, don't you even want to try to get to know my first, though? You might want to try talking to Angela before you request an adoption. :) Drewlzootalk BTW, what other wikis are you on? (besides general ones like Community Central or Answers?) I have my other wikis on my profile. :) Drewlzootalk : First, that was UnAnswers and also I mainly edit non-Wikia wikis. Frozen Wind! ::OK, BTW, can you get on chat! :D Drewlzootalk ::::BTW, you might have to enable it first.... :P Why did you disable it...? Drewlzootalk :::::Nvm, I thought you where still on... though I am very curious as to why you disabled everything... I was going to make some good edits for badges today. :P Drewlzootalk ::::::The Google Wiki is not Google+ :) Frozen Wind 23:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) OK, do you think you could at least re-enable the badges, then? :P Drewlzootalk Thanks, that's a big help! :D Drewlzootalk Hey, the censorered search term thing was someone's personal project. Aside from that it's very dangerous. I very opposed to swear words being here, especially in the main space, espcially those specific ones. I just wanted to let you know that I censorered them because of that. Drewlzootalk : I do approve of having a list -- the personal project could be expanded into something more. I did add some trivial censoring however. Frozen Wind 08:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: OK, as long as it has some censoring. I know if I saw that here, that I would never come back to read anything else ever again. I think it should be like a "community" project, but it woud make sence to put it in the Google Wiki namespace. After all, the main space is for writing about Google Products. BTW, I was going to add some better censoring, I just had to get off real quick, sorry I couldn't. Drewlzootalk Oh, and BTW, the Google category was deleted. Drewlzootalk :About the Google Hacks... shouldn't we remove everything illegal instead of just censoring it? :P Drewlzootalk ::Since they're all over the web, it doesn't make much sense. Frozen Wind 07:09, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hey, I thought we had agreed to enable the badges. What happened? :S Drewlzootalk : I like things lean and mean. Frozen Wind 15:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::What does that mean? :P Drewlzootalk This whole Google Wiki thing doesn't seem to be working. We both seem to be strong leaders who have conflicting ideas. This wiki has amazing potential. Google is huge, and popular. One of the most popular things ever. There are thousands, if not millions of Google fans on Wikia. I wouldn't be surprised if this wiki became one of the top 10 in the future. But it's not going to be in the near future if things keep going the way they are. I'm going to make a crazy proposal, but I really think it may work. You don't seem to be able to stay very active. Just enough to check here every once in awhile. I think if you where to allow me to adopt this wiki, and if I could put enough effort into it, I might be able to get this wiki into the Wikia Spotlight. If we can do that, then I think we could easily get over a hundreds active users. However, I cannot stay active on a wiki led by someone who does things against what I think should be done. If it's OK with you, I'd like to request that you give me Bcrat rights, and just step back and let me work. I'll prove that I really want to do this by making over a thousand edits, customizing the Wikia skin, and getting multiple editors to come here. I've had experience in adopting wikis before, a lot of experience. I've found what works, and what doesn't, so I really think I can do this. If you don't like this idea, just say no. I'll forget about it, and continue to recognize you as the leader, and let you lead this wiki. Although, if you do that, we'll be missing out on this wiki having hundreds, if not thousands of editors, amazing content, and a great community. But, it's up to you. I can't promise I can make it grow to hundreds of users, but I've done even better before with a subject millions of time less popular, so I really think I can do it again. The final decision is your's, though. :) (I'll be happy either way) Thanks for reading this whole thing. :) Drewlzootalk :BTW, I'm not asking you to give up any of your rights, just to give me Bcrat rights, and allow me to do stuff without reverting it. (if this whole thing doesn't work, I'd give up the rights) Drewlzootalk ::Would you mind replying ASAP? If I can't get a response, I'll have to be plan B into action, which would be a lot harder for both of us. Drewlzootalk :::Hello. I was meaning to write a reply, but never got the chance. I seriously don't know what to do (I'm pretty much not too active on Wikia any longer) so I'm fine with bureaucrat rights for you. Frozen Wind 15:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a ton. I wasn't so much concerned about the rights as I was the stuff on the wiki. Almost every wiki has chat, the new navigation, and badges now. Wikis with out them tend to have a lot more trouble, and getting an active community when you don't have one is nearly impossible. Would you allow me to enable them? :) Thanks again, I'll do my best to get the wiki running. :) Drewlzootalk : Seriously? Not quite needed for a wiki this size. But go ahead. I'll hit a million roadblocks on the way anyway. Frozen Wind 04:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::You do have a great point, but people tend to think that if you don't have chat when they join, you never will, which can turn them away. Drewlzootalk Thanks, but the current one ain't passin'. It's very outdated, and needs totally different content. If you think I can't do it, then you'd better try, because I'll just end up making something new and putting it there, and you won't like it either, probably. Drewlzootalk Yes, Lelouch literally copy and pasted them from Wikipedia, and just removed the red links. They need rewritten horribly, but I think the stubs are a higher priority. Drewlzootalk I hope you never take any offense from any of my messages. I always end up having to be more blunt with you than other users. I'm sorry I do, and I hope if you become active that it can change. You need to make up your mind, though. Are you staying or leaving? Last I heard I had adopted the wiki and was trying to bring it back to activity. You were just going to go inactive. Not that I want you to go inactive, but it seems as though every time you are active, you don't contribute the wiki in the slightest bit. However, you do revert some of my edits, and change the design of the wiki, nearly ever time. If that's all you're able to do on the wiki, then you may just need to realize that it doesn't work like this. If you are able to be more active, then that's great, but we need to communicate more, or at least some. In my experience, setting up and off-wiki admin chat is normally the best, but even if we could leave messages on each other's talk pages discussing it, things would change so much. Right now it appears as though both of us aren't considering the other persons opinions, because their actions seem to be messing things up. I bet you have a reason for changing the button colors, and I had a reason for making them blue. There's no way either of us could know what that is, though, because we never talk about anything like that. So, if you're going to stay active and not edit, then we need to start talking about the wiki, even if you are going to edit, we still need to do it. :P I know you're reasonable, so I hope you make a good decision. :) Also, I'd be willing to set up the admin off-wiki place if that's what you want to do. Drewlzootalk Re to re I figured that's why you changed the buttons. I'll fix the logo, and then change it back to blue so that it matches the search box I customized to look more similar to the Google search box. :) About the admin chat, I don't mean chat, I just mean like an admin place to chat, not actually a live chat. Maybe even just talk pages. About Goowiki: Even though it's uh... whatever word you used, it's still a service. :P In order to qualify for the spotlight, all articles must be categorized, so that's why I'm adding categories now instead of waiting for the right one to pop up. As for having chat here, I've already had a great experience with users coming here because of it. I've not been able to get a single person to come and edit the wiki, but I can get them to come to the chat. From there they start making edits. I completely agree about rewriting the Wikipedia articles, however, the stubs are a higher priority. :) Drewlzootalk :I've fixed the logo. Hope it works. :) Drewlzootalk Internal Category That category does make a lot more sense, do you know of any other articles that would qualify for it? Drewlzootalk New Mainpage Have any desire to help? Google Wiki:New Mainpage. Drewlzootalk Hey, since you added yourself to the list of active administrators, I'm assuming that means you're going to be active! :D That's great. :) I've managed to get an approved for the Wikia spotlight, so it'll be awesome to have another admin around. I've been trying to find users to be moderators for chat, too. Hopefully we'll be in good shape for the spotlight, and I hope even more that it will help us grow! Welcome back. :) Drewlzoo Ah, okay. :) That's cool. Anything you could add at all would be really helpful. Thanks :) Drewlzoo Iv`e got two questions. First one is... ... Whats so good about achivment points? Second one how do you add a poll? "Frozen Wind" Hi "Frozen Wind" Unless you are specifically in charge of all affiliations, then I am still inclined to hear back from Drew1200, as I tried to ask a more senior administrator. As well as if you mean "no" you should say "no I would not like to affiliate" as your answer could have meant anything about your "google wiki" or my wiki. [[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']] You don't need to be rude. I find it intersting you have like 0 edits while the "less senior" admin has wayy more. Funny isn't? And I regret even asking you, but I'm sure the rest of the wiki is nicer than you are. Curious... I'm curious, were you a former admin of the MUGEN Wiki? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 22:41, October 6, 2014 (UTC) : Yes --Frozen Wind (talk) 22:42, October 6, 2014 (UTC)